


Silent Shores

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [5]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: COVID-19, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: A few words inspired by our current times. Hopefully, in a year or two, people will read this and wonder what it was all about x
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Scenes From A Seaside Window [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Silent Shores

“There’s no one out there again, Ray.”

“Well, there wouldn’t be would there? That’s just what social isolation means, you _isolate_ yourself to keep yourself and others safe from infection.”

“But it wasn’t like this last week, was it?”

“Yeah, but they’re getting tougher now what with handing out fines and stuff, people will only push their luck so far.”

“They said on the wireless the supermarkets were getting better again, lifting all the restrictions they’d been putting in.”

“Well, you of all people should know the problems that public panic can cause, Bodie. Thanks to our Ocado account we rarely have to venture into those places even when there _isn’t_ a crisis.”

“It reminds me of Africa in a way.”

“What does, Ocado?”

“ _No_ , the silence, the _emptiness_. It was just like looking out there now is. Knowing there were people all around you that you couldn’t see or couldn’t talk to. It was terrifying, just as this is now.”

“There’s no real reason for _us_ to worry, Bodie. We haven’t come into contact with anyone else for weeks. Let's face it, we rarely do, unsociable bastards that we are. If we were still in CI5, if there _was_ still a CI5, we’d be out there in the thick of it exposed to all sorts just like we always were.”

“Does it worry you, Ray, us being so ‘high risk’”

“What being _old_ you mean? Not really, I think we’ve been damn lucky to manage to _get_ old if I’m honest. We’re healthy enough apart from that and even young people are dying from this thing now, so I’m actually rather grateful for what we _have_ got.”

“Me too, and may I say, Raymond, I think we socially isolate rather well together don’t you?”

“Should bloody well _hope_ so after all these years, you daft pillock! Now, are you just about ready for our hour’s exercise?”

_The two left for the silent shore, deserted of its spring visitors and seemingly devoid of all life. The two knew differently, however. The nature they loved still accompanied them, the raucous seagulls, the squelchy shellfish and the hardy, bright beach flowers were all around them as a reminder that life would still go on. When their hour was over, they turned as one, united as ever and slowly turned for home._

Keep Safe Every One x


End file.
